Chamber of Secrets
The 'Chamber of Secrets '''is a chamber built underneath the dungeons of Hogwarts. It was built by Salazar Slytherin just before he left the school and the other founders. Slytherin made the Chamber as a home for his Basilisk, which his heir would release one day to purge Hogwarts of Muggle-Borns Witches and Wizards. History Construction Salazar Slytherin disagreed with the other founders of Hogwarts about Blood Purity and accepting Muggle-Borns at the school. Before leaving the school in protest, Slytherin built the Chamber deep underground beneath the school dungeons. He bred a Basilisk and sealed the Chamber so that only his heir could open it using Parseltongue. The intention was for the heir to use the Basilisk to purge Hogwarts of Muggle-Borns. The Chamber was accessible through a concealed trapdoor. Hidden Over the centuries, the Chamber is believed to have been opened at least once. Many Headmasters conducted searches of the school for the Chamber, but it was never found and the Chamber was dismissed as nothing more than a legend. Between 312 BBY and 212 BBY, plumbing was installed at Hogwarts, placing the Chamber's secret entrance at risk of discovery. However, a student called Cornivus Gaunt (a descendant of Salazar Slytherin) managed to keep the entrance a secret while a bathroom was installed over the trapdoor. 70 BBY - 69 BBY Opening Throughout the 70 BBY - 69 BBY school year, the Chamber was opened by a fifth year student called Tom Riddle. Riddle was the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin and he found the Chamber while researching his family history. Having a strong dislike of Muggle-Borns, Riddle set the Basilisk on the school, resulting in many students becoming Petrified. The last victim of this opening, and the only one who was killed, was Myrtle Warren. Riddle opened the Chamber while Myrtle was crying in the bathroom. She heard him speaking Parseltongue and went to tell him to go away, only to see the eyes of the Basilisk and die. As a result of Myrtle's death and all the Petrifications, Hogwarts was due to be closed. Not wanting to return to Wool's Orphanage, Riddle framed Rubeus Hagrid for opening the Chamber and releasing Aragog on the school. The Headmaster, Armando Dippet, believed Riddle. He received an award for Special Services to the School, and Hagrid was expelled. Albus Dumbledore managed to have Hagrid stay at Hogwarts as the gamekeeper, and kept a close watch on Riddle. Knowing it wasn't safe to open the Chamber again, Riddle sealed it and used Myrtle's murder to turn his diary into his first Horcrux. At some point before the 20 BBY - 19 BBY school year, the Chamber flooded. 20 BBY - 19 BBY Opening After Ginny Weasley came into possession of Tom Riddle's diary in 20 BBY, she was possessed by the soul in the diary. Ginny was compelled to vandalize the school with messages about the Chamber written in blood. Throughout the school year, Mrs Norris, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nearly Headless Nick, Penelope Clearwater and Hermione Granger were Petrified. At the same time, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione were solving the mysteries of the Chamber. On May 29th 19 BBY, Ginny was taken into the Chamber to die and restore Voldemort's physical form. Harry, Ron and Gilderoy Lockhart went into the Chamber to rescue her and prevent the school from being closed. In the end, after a skirmish in the Chamber with the Basilisk and Riddle, Harry managed to kill the Basilisk, destroy the diary and save Ginny with the help of Fawkes. Fawkes carried Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart out of the Chamber. 14 BBY Opening On May 2nd 14 BBY, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione went into the Chamber to retrieve Basilisk fangs to destroy Horcruxes. Ron mimicked Parseltongue he heard Harry say in his sleep to open the Chamber. Hermione then used one of the Basilisk's fangs to stab and destroy Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Known Residents Current Residents * Spiders Former Residents * Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk (deceased) Known Visitors * Fawkes * Gilderoy Lockhart * Ginny Weasley * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * Ron Weasley * Salazar Slytherin * Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort Gallery Chamber of Secrets 1.png Chamber of Secrets 4.png Chamber of Secrets 3.png Trivia ''To be added Category:100-2 Category:Locations Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Scalpor